looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodgers Team
The Dodgers Team is a recurring segment in The New Looney Tunes Show, based on Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century, serving as a sequel to its television adaptation, starring Daffy Duck. Synopsis Six years after the events of the series finale, it's revealed that the Martian Army is rising again, as well as the emergence of new evil forces, putting once again the universe in danger. As a result, Dodgers and the Cadet are forced to end their retirement in order to save the space from future dangers, being now helped by a new female member and by three junior sidekicks. Characters Galactic Protectorate *'Captain Duck Dodgers' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the self-declared leader of the team, being cowardly, lazy, selfish, gullible and not particularly intelligent. However, he occasionally displays surprisingly high levels of heroism and competence, suggesting that he is not quite as daft as he appears to be. *'Dawn Dodgers' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): the Galactic Protectorate's new member. She's a tomboy with a trend to be sarcastic and has a crush on Dodgers, despite thinking that he's stupid and arrogant, ending up to save him in various situations. However, she considers him a true friend. *'The Eager Young Space Cadet' (voiced by Bob Bergen): Dodgers' loyal sidekick, kooking up to him, seeing him as a father-figure in many ways. He is utterly loyal to Dodgers and doesn't doubt a word he says. Despite being much smarter than his so-called hero, he lets him give all the orders. *'Duck Dodgers Jr.' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): Dodgers' young apprentice. *'Dawn Dodgers Jr.' (voiced by Gail Matthius): Under construction... *'The Even Younger Space Cadet' (voiced by Billy West): Under construction... *'Dr. Ignatius Q "I.Q." Hi' (voiced by Richard McGonagle): the overweight scientist that revived Dodgers after being frozen for 300 years. Serious and hard-working, he is often irritated and frustrated with Dodgers' incompetence and doubts that Dodgers truly was a twenty-first-century hero. Allies Villains The Martian Empire *'Martian Commander X-2' (voiced by Bob Bergen): the confident commander of the Martian military who is Dodgers' archenemy. He is infatuated with the Martian Queen that he serves, and considers Dodgers more of a nuisance than a true enemy. *'Commander K-9' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): X-2's pet dog. *'Queen Tyr'ahnee' (voiced by Tia Carrere): the beautiful ruler of Mars and X-2 and K-9's boss. She believes that Dodgers is a true hero, although she holds a strong dislike of him. *'Martian Junior Commander Z-4' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): X-2's niece. Unlike X-2 and Tyr'ahnee, Z-4 is actually friendly, enjoying playing with building blocks and befriends the Galactic Protectorate junior members. However, she is supportive of her evil uncle, with loving him as a simple reason. The Catgons *'Lord Catgon' (voiced by Billy West): Under construction... Others *'The Narrator' (voiced by Richard McGonagle): Under construction... Episodes *''The Return of Duck Dodgers'' *''The Rise of Catgons'' *''The Planet of the Cartoonus Characterus'' *''Moroned Dodgers'' *''Dodgers of the Underworld'' Trivia *The characters use the same outfits used in the 2003-2005 television series. *Plucky already played Duck Dodgers Jr. in a titular segment from the Tiny Toons Adventures episode The Return to the Acme Acres Zone. Category:The New Looney Tunes Show